Bumps and Bruises
by knifethrowastarr
Summary: George has a Quidditch accident and Hermione accidently saves his life. What will happen when he wakes up?


**A/N: Credit for this one goes to Sodapop77, because the whole plot was her idea. I just ran with it and it became a 9 page one shot. Enjoy. **

**Bumps and Bruises**

Angelina gave the team a little pep talk before the game. Any Quidditch match that was verse the Slytherin's gave the whole team a nervous twitch, and they all found that these talks helped get them through, if only a little bit. Ron was chewing his fingers nervously and Harry was pacing in a circle. Fred and George were pushing their hair out of the eyes. Katie was rubbing her forehead and Alicia had her eyes closed in meditation.

"Alright guys, lets just give it all we got. Harry, get that snitch. Ron, ignore every thing but the Quaffle and the Bludger. We'll be fine." Angelina nodded at her team and began walking towards the pitch.

George looked at Fred and nodded, and they followed her out of the locker rooms, the rest of their team in tow.

"Alright brother lets do this." Fred patted George on the shoulder.

They mounted their brooms and kicked off, flying around the pitch in a circle. The entire Gryffindor stands were on their feet, cheering loudly. This always managed to calm George down, and he smiled to himself as he circled the pitch. He caught site of Hermione in the stands, standing next to Hagrid, waving to Harry and Ron. He felt a pang of jealousy as he watched her. Part of him wished that she was waving at him. He shook his head and tried to concentrate as the Slytherin's were flying out onto the pitch as well. George scowled when he saw the rival beaters. Crabbe and Goyle were about his least favorite people, besides Malfoy, of course. He hoped Malfoy didn't give Harry too much trouble in this match, as he had in the past. He knew that Harry could handle it though, and he and Fred would be fine handling the other two, since they were beginners, and he and Fred were playing Qudditch since they could mount a broom.

George flew into position and watched as Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air. The game had officially begun. He and Fred circled around the middle of the field, watching the Bludgers and taking note of where the Quaffle was. The game had started off rather dull and no one scored for at least 15 minutes. When a Bludger came around their way, one of them sent it soaring in the other direction. Every time one of the Gryffindor chasers got the Quaffle over to the other side of the field, a Slytherin would knock it out of their grasp and start towards the other side, where a Gryffindor would get it back. George looked around to for Harry, and he saw his circling high above the pitch. His attention snapped back to the game when he heard the Gryffindor's hissing and booing loudly. It seemed that Warrington (a Slytherin chaser) had knocked Katie straight off her broom, and she was falling fast down to the ground. George growled and looked at Fred, whose expression matched his own. A Bludger was flying at them, and Fred whacked it hard, sending it straight at Warrington, who moved out of the way just in time. He shot Fred and angry look and turned around to find the Quaffle. Fred shot George and satisfied smile, which he returned.

George's mind began to wander again. He tried searching the stands for Hermione again. She was concentrating closely; hand in her mouth, chewing her nails. He smiled thinking about how worried she always got. He was startled out of his thoughts by his own twin shouting at him. He turned his head and just barely missed a Bludger to the face. He saw Goyle hovering just above the Gryffindor stands, grinning madly. George had had about enough of the Slytherin's cheating. He furrowed his brow and zoomed over to Goyle, punching him in the jaw. He heard Madame Hooch blowing her whistle, and he didn't really care. The next minute was a blur to George, but he felt Goyle's fist connect with his own face, and then turned his head to see a Bludger coming directly at him. Without enough time to get out of the way, the Bludger hit him right in his head, sending him off his broom and into the stands below.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione Granger watched as George flew over her head, and punched Goyle in the face. As much as she disapproved of Fred and George's rule breaking, she couldn't help but smile. Goyle's attempt at a cheap shot was not going unpunished, and even though she believed that fighting wasn't the answer, he deserved everything he got. What she wasn't expecting was to see Crabbe on the other side of the pitch, whacking a Bludger as hard as he could in the direction of the fight. As stupid as this move was, it obviously did as it was supposed to. George was suddenly falling from his broom, and he seemed to be heading to land right on her. And that's exactly what he did. Hermione felt herself being crushed under the weight of the unconscious twin. Someone lifted the red head off of her, and she sat up. Hagrid reached out a hand to her.

"You alrigh' there Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is HE alright?" She asked, motioning to George.

Hagrid shrugged and began to carry him down the steps of the stands. Hermione looked over and noticed his broom. She picked it up and hurried after Hagrid. A million thoughts were running through her head. She had noticed George staring over at her right before he was almost hit by the Bludger the first time. He could have been staring at Hagrid, but why would he do that. But then again, why would he even look at her? She was just his little brother's friend, and the one who was always trying to ruin his fun.

She followed Hagrid into the castle and when they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was tending to Katie, who seemed to be fine.

"Oh Hagrid! Another one?" She asked, eyeing George's limp body with fright. She motioned to a nearby bed and Hagrid laid him on it. He turned to Hermione.

"I best be gettin' back to th' pitch. You explain okay?"

Hermione simply nodded. Hagrid left and Madame Pomfrey turned to her.

"He was hit with a Bludger to the head." Hermione said. "He landed on me when he fell."

Madame Pomfrey looked back at George with a scowl. "These boys won't be happy till they're dead! I've got at least one Weasley in here twice a year!" She shook her head. "Sit down dear; I reckon I'll have to check you as well." She bustled away, looking for the correct potions in her cabinet. Hermione sat on the bed and looked at George's face. He looked so peaceful, except for the bruise that was beginning to appear on his cheek. Madame Pomfrey walked back over with a few potion bottles. She pulled out her wand and began to examine George's head.

"Oh, I believe he got punched in the face also. I think that's what this bruise is." Hermione said, pointing to his cheek, which was turning bluer by the second.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head again. "Well, no bleeding. But he definitely has a concussion. We've just got to wait it out I'm afraid." She opened his mouth a poured one of the potions into it. She then turned to Hermione and did a quick check over her. "You might have some bruises, but everything seems to be fine. You may go if you'd like."

Hermione looked over at George, whose eyes were still closed. "I think I'll stay and keep him company, if that's alright."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Talk to him a bit; it might bring him out of it."

Hermione nodded and sat back on the bed next to him. She sat there awkwardly for a moment, and then she gingerly grabbed his hand.

"George," She whispered. "I know we don't talk much and all, and you probably can't hear me, but I wanted to apologize." She took a deep breath and looked around. Madame Pomfrey was back over by Katie, and didn't seem to be paying attention. "I wanted to apologize for being so mean to you all the time. I don't mean to ruin your jokes, or stop you from making your products, but I'm just trying to do my job as a prefect…" She really did feel bad about doing all that. "And, honestly, I think you and Fred are brilliant. I could never even think of the things you come up with." Hermione sighed. It felt great to get that off her chest. And the best part was, he wasn't going to make fun of her, due to the fact he was unconscious. But, she didn't know how wrong she really was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

George woke up to someone grabbing his hand. He didn't open his eyes, but he tried to figure out where he was. It definitely wasn't the Quidditch pitch, that was certain. He was inside, and it was quiet, and he was lying on a bed. And it smelled like medicine. _Hospital wing…_And that was when he remembered Goyle and the fight, and then getting hit with the Bludger. He could hear someone whispering next to him. The voice was female, and soft and a bit hesitant. But it couldn't be her. Then he heard the word 'prefect.' It was Hermione. And there she was, confessing that she thought he was brilliant.

He smiled, and cracked an eye open. "You forgot to mention that we're handsome too."

Hermione let out a small scream, and then covered her mouth. "George! You scared me!"

"Sorry," He grinned. "Couldn't resist." He attempted to sit up, but the pounding in his head was too much.

"Oh, sit back, will you?" Hermione said. "You've got a concussion."

"That's all?" George groaned. "Feels like much worse."

"Well, I don't know if that bruise on your cheek counts." She said.

George moved his jaw a little more. "Ow."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, you're lucky I broke your fall."

George's eyes widened. "I landed on you!"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "I'm okay though, just a few bruises. You're not that light you know."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione!" George felt really bad, the poor girl. He had probably practically crushed her.

She smiled at him. "Its fine, George. I'm glad it was you..." She blushed. She couldn't believe she had just said that. She hoped he wouldn't catch it though.

But he had. He grinned. "Well, we could arrange for me to fall on you more often, Miss Granger."

She looked down and saw that she still had his hand in hers. She blushed again. She reckoned she was about the color of his hair at this point.

He laughed. "You're rivaling my own hair color there, 'Mione." He squeezed her hand. "Thanks for breaking my fall today."

She shook her head. "Don't thank me, it could have been anybody."

"Yeah, but I'm glad it was you, like you were glad it was me. There isn't any other pretty girl I'd rather save my life." He smiled at her.

Madame Pomfrey came running over. "And she did save your life! I think if she wasn't there you would have cracked your skull right open!" She busied herself with checking him over once more. "I think its best you stay the night. You can go back to Gryffindor tower tomorrow." She smiled at Hermione, and then turned to enter her office.

George smiled at Hermione. "See? You're a life saver."

Hermione blushed. "Stop that, will you?"

"Stop what? Telling the truth? Does Hermione Granger want me to lie?" George pretended to be shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Git."

"Hey! That name is reserved for my little brother only, got it?" He grinned. "Fred and I prefer the word prat, thank you very much."

Hermione shook her head. She was enjoying bantering with him like this. It was much more satisfying than her rows with his little brother. At that moment, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came running into the hospital wing.

"Oi, twin! You okay?" Fred asked running to his brother's bedside.

"Yeah, it's just a concussion. Could have been dead though." George answered grimly.

Harry frowned. "You gave us a right good scare, mate."

"Sorry, but you know me. My anger gets the best of me sometimes."

Angelina nodded. "You're a right prat you know that? Nearly cost us the game!"

Alicia smiled. "Hey, at least we won."

"We did?" George grinned.

"Yeah, the Slytherin's got points deducted because of Crabbe's bludger." Ron grinned. "Madame Hooch must like us quite a bit, since she ignored the fact that you punched Goyle in the mouth."

"Hey, he punched me too!" George defended.

Fred grinned. "Yeah, nice bruise. Now everyone will be able to tell us apart for awhile."

"You were almost twin-less you know. But thanks to Hermione, I'm still alive."

All heads turned to look at Hermione.

"What?" She asked.

Fred looked at her funny. "He landed on you then?"

"Yeah, somehow I wasn't crushed." She laughed.

Fred gave her a big hug. Hermione looked shocked. She looked at George for an explanation.

"His worst fear is losing me, and mines just the same. You have no idea what it's like being a twin." He frowned.

Fred nodded, pulling away from Hermione. "We don't even like being apart from each other for too long. Getting married is going to be a bitch." He smiled.

Hermione shook her head. "I just think you two are nutters."

Harry and Ron raised a hand. "We second that."

The whole group laughed. Most of them hung around for awhile, but slowly they began heading back to the common room. Hermione was last to leave.

"I'll check on you in the morning, okay?" She smiled at him.

"I'm looking forward to it, life saver."

"Stop calling me that!" She tried to look angry, but wound up smiling at him before waving goodbye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, George lay awake for awhile, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to work through the thoughts running in his head. Most of them were about one Hermione Jane Granger. It was a little unsettling. She was his little brother's best mate after all. But she was awful pretty. Well, he thought she was beautiful actually. She was smart, and she could be witty when she wanted. He always imagined what it would be like having her work with him and his brother on their jokes. They could be unstoppable with her brains on their side. She'd never go for it though, just like she would never fancy someone like him. He still went to school only because he played Quidditch, and his mum would absolutely kill him if he left. But he felt like his time at Hogwarts was running out, mostly because of the new DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge. She was a right nasty piece of work, and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to put up with her. He sighed and turned on his side. He decided he was going to tell Hermione everything before he really did wind up leaving. He decided it couldn't hurt. He drifted off to sleep with the thought of seeing her in the morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione got up extra early and took a quick shower. She wanted to get down to the great hall early and grab some breakfast to bring to George in the hospital wing. She had spent a good chunk of her night thinking about him. She wasn't used to the butterflies in her stomach that she had been getting recently. It was weird to her. He was her best mate's older brother, and complete git. _Prat…_she corrected herself. This made her giggle a bit. She entered the great hall and grabbed some biscuits, a goblet of pumpkin juice and a piece of toast, before turning and heading to the hospital wing. She was happy to see George was still asleep. She settled into the chair next to him and pulled out a book, munching her toast quietly and waited for him to wake up.

George opened one eye and looked around. He saw Hermione sitting in a chair next to him, eating a piece of toast, her eyes moving across the page of her book.

"Food?" He asked groggily, attempting to sit up.

Hermione smiled and closed her book. "I brought you biscuits. I know you like them."

George grinned. "Paying attention to what I eat, are you?"

"Yeah…you eat them like it's a religion." She rolled her eyes.

George looked at her, wide eyed. "You've heard of Biscuitism? I thought I was the only one!"

Hermione shook her head and hit him playfully on the arm. "Prat."

"Now that is better, Hermione. I'm glad you remembered." He grinned, remembering their conversation from the day before.

Madame Pomfrey came over just as George was finishing his third biscuit and gulping down the rest of the pumpkin juice. She did another check over him and decided he was free to go.

"Good. I need a shower." He lifted his arm and sniffed. "I smell like Aunt Tessie."

Hermione groaned and followed him out of the hospital wing. They walked in silence for a few minutes before George stopped in his tracks. Hermione stopped walking and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got a confession."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

George looked at her face. She looked a little concerned. He leaned over and kissed her nose. Her eyes got wide and she blushed like mad.

"What was that for?"

"I fancy you, Hermione Jane Granger." He grinned at her and turned to begin walking again.

Hermione, on the other hand, was stuck in her spot. "What?"

He turned and called back at her. "I fancy you! Always have! I'd love it if you'd be my girlfriend, but I really need to shower before we continue this." He grinned at her and headed to the common room.

Hermione looked around the corridor. A few students were awake, and they were walking past her and giving her odd looks. She blushed furiously and began walking to the common room. What the heck had just happened, exactly? Did George Weasley just ask her out? God, why couldn't any Weasley do anything the normal way?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

George was grinning like mad when he walked into the common room. He headed straight for his room and grabbed some clean clothes, before jumping into the shower. He jumped out a few minutes later and put on his jeans and a t-shirt. He walked back into his room to see his twin brother was awake, although he still looked like he was sleeping.

"Good morning, sunshine!" George threw a pillow at his brother.

"Ugh…go away!" He groaned.

Lee Jordan mumbled something from his bed that sounded like "Too bloody chipper."

George grinned. "I'm in a great mood today, boys. And I hope it's about to get better."

Fred sat up a bit in bed. "And why is that?"

"I dunno, I'm off to find Hermione." George waved and walked out of the room.

Lee sat up in bed and looked over at Fred. They had matching shocked expressions on their faces. "Hermione?" They said together.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

George found Hermione in the common room, sitting on a couch in the corner, reading her book again. This time though, her eyes seemed to be fixed to one spot on the page, which told George she wasn't really reading.

"So…" he said, sitting next to her.

She looked up at him, her expression one of confusion. "Was that your idea of a joke? Because it wasn't very funny."

George frowned. "No, completely serious. I do like you Hermione. I think you're brilliant."

Hermione put her book down on the table, and turned to face him. "You do?"

"Yes, and bloody beautiful on top of it." He grinned.

Hermione turned red. "Really?"

"Yes. And I'd like to be able to tell you that every day, if you'll have me."

Hermione grinned. "Well, if you put it that way, I think it could be arranged."

"Just like me falling on you?" George grinned back at her, and leaned forward, touching his nose to hers.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." She turned her head slightly, and their lips met in a kiss.

George pulled away and smiled at her. "Don't think I've ever been this happy to get hit with a bludger in my life."

-The End-


End file.
